ben10fandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Rook08
Witajcie na mojej stronie użytkownika!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O mnie Jestem zwyczajnym chłopiakiem chodzącym do szkoły. Interesuje się Ben 10 od niedawna. Lubie też edytować i budować wiki i Polską i Angielską. Moją przyszłość wiąże z muzyką. Chce choć by i zostać piosenkarzem lub gitarzystą :) Znam dużo zaspołów muzycznych i solistów. Bardzo lubie rap zwłaszcza w wakonaniu Libera. Moim ulubionym gatunkiem muzycznym jest Hip-hop, ale inne też są fajne. Wygląd Mam brązowe włosy i niebieskie oczy. Nosze zazwyczaj moją czerwoną bluze i niebieskie Dżinsy. Prawie zawsze chodze w mojej ciemnej czapce z daszkiem. Ta wiki Współpracownicy i kumple na wiki *GwenTennyson26 *Rafi862 *Szynka013 *TahuMahri *Luki12024 *Drago9 *Irozuzu *Ostateczny *Ikkon *Lordtrion *Finn vs. Dan *Gwendolaa *Wojtek9617 *KhYbEr *WindMarine12 *Łukasz 10 *REDKnigh300 *Mechamorf *Tha-flapjack *BenTennyson9 *Sebastian Kaczalski Najlepsze i najdłuższe jak dla mnie artykuły *Ben Tennyson *Dagon *Vilgax *Wieczni Rycerze Inne Wikie Własne Wikie *Ben 10 Wiki - wszystko o Ben 10 wiki Wikie którym pomogłem/pomagam Strony internetowe, gry i telewizja Ulubione strony *Wiki Moje ulubione teleturnieje i programy rozrywkowe *X Factor (tylko druga edycja) *Mam Talent *Familiada *Jeden z dziesięciu *Must be the Music.Tylko Muzyka *Jaka to melodia? Moje ulubione seriale *Rodzinka.pl Moje ulubione gry *Minecraft *Fifa 13 Muzyka Moje ulubione piosenki *'Afromental' - Radio Song, It's my life feat.VNM & Sound'n'Grace, Rock&Rollin' Love, Rollin'With You, Love Song Not feat. Piotr Baron, Jose Torres, Pray 4 Love, The Bomb, *'One Direction - '''One Thing, Live While We're Young, Forever Young, Kiss you, Little Thing, *'The Wanted - I Found You, Chasing The Sun, Warzone, *'Enej - '''Radio Hello, Skrzydlate ręce, Tak smakuje życie, *'Nickelback - ' When We Stand Together, Lullaby, Savin' Me, Trying Not To Love You, Hero, *'Michel Teló - 'Ai Se Eu Te Pego, BARÁ BERÊ, *'Liber - Wszystkiego na raz (feat. Natalia Szroeder), Winny (feat. Mateusz Mijal), Czyste Szaleństwo (feat. Inoros), Katrina (Rafał Brzozowski), Mijamy się (Sylwia Grzeszczak), *'Ewa Farna - '''Nie przegap, Ewakuacja, *'Gotye -''' Making Mirrors, Bronte, Somebody That I Used To Know (feat. Kimbra), I Feel Better, *'LMFAO - '''Sexy and I Know It, Party Rock Anthem,' ' *'Gusttavo Lima''' - Balada, *'Mrozu' - 1000 metrów nad Ziemią, Miliony Monet, Co nam Pisane, *'LemON - '''Będe z Tobą, *'PSY''' - Gangman Style, *'Maciej Maleńczuk' - Ostatnia Nocka (Yugopolis), *'One Republic' - Good Life, *'Adam Lambert' - Mad World, Whataya Want From Me, *'Ewelina Lisowska' - Nieodporny Rozum, W strone słońca, *'Remady feat. Manu-L' - The Way We Are, Higher Ground, *'Flo Rida' - Whistle, I Cry, Ulubieni muzycy i zespoły *Wojciech "Łozo" Łozowski *Tomasz "Tomson" Lach *Aleksander Milwiw-Baron *One Direction *Kora Jackowska *Adam Sztaba *Liber *Ewa Farna *Kamila *The Wanted *Nickelback *Tomasz Kowalski *Kamil Bednarek *Maciej Maleńczuk *Remady *Manu-L Najlepsze dla mnie gatunki muzyczne *Funk *Hip-hop *Rock Moje ulubione obrazy Prior death.png 234px-Heatblast Sir George Vilgax.png Gravattack OV 1.png Trouble Helix Ben 10 Omniverse (6).jpg 640px-Clockwork Omniverse.png Bivalvan.png Wildvine Jacket.png Mucilator and Humungousaur.png Rook as Upchuck.png Rook aims.PNG Ben 10 Diamondhead 018.png Kevinalan.png 635px-Kevin 11,000 vs. Future Four Arms.png Profesor Paradox.png 640px-Fourarms holds loomas hand.jpg Kraab OS.png Kraabik124.png Alpha Four Arms vs. Rex.png Upgrade Rex.png Aggregor-24.png Chromastone in Omniverse.png Newarmagedon.png Khyber_Tabber.png Rath Heroes United7.png Gwen as Upchuck 005.png Liam, Fistina, and Bubble Helmet in Chris 10.png Fistina in Chris 10.png Ultimate Way Big 5.jpg Lucubra Diagongax 1.png 234px-Giganyte Supremo vs. Diagon!.png Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo 004.png 640px-Ultimate Echo Echo Awesome.png 640px-Ultimate Echo Echo vs. Elena.png 640px-Fourarms victory.jpg Vilgax Defeated Again.png Argit.png Kineceleran.png Tetramand.png Clancy3.png 230px-P50-243.jpg Clancy Tabber.png Animoo.jpg Tyrannopede005.png 3532.png Ben10roadtriprumble.png Corvo!!.jpg Aaa Malware.png Albedo Double.png Grey Matter shark.png Ester feliz.png 640px-Wildmutt prisoner 1.PNG So Long And Thanks39.png So Long And Thanks36.png 640px-So Long, And Thanks5.png 640px-Ultimate Humungousaur 009.png NRG true Full body.png Godzilla Malware.png Malware return.png Khybera Pies.png Humongousaur OV.png Swampfire OV.png Big Chill OV.png Brainstorm OV.png Co lubie z Ben 10 Ulubione postacie: RookBlonko_Tabber.png|Rook Blonko Professor Paradox.png|Profesor Paradox Bivalvan.png|Bivalvan Ulubieni wrogowie: Albedo serio.png|Albedo Khyber profile.png|Khyber Ultimate Aggregor1.png|Aggregor Corvo.png|Corvo Clancy3.png|Clancy Najlepsze urządzenie: Ultimatrix master control.png|Ultimatrix The Omnitrix 001.png|Omnitrix Najlepsi kosmici z serii "Ben 10": Ghostfreak Ben 10.png|Fantom Heatblast OV.png|Inferno Ken 10 as Wildvine 002.png|Dzikie Pnącze Najlepsi kosmici z serii "Ben 10: Obca Potęga": Big Chill OV.png|Ziąb Chromastone in Omniverse.png|Chromaton Goop.png|Plazma Rath.png|Gniew Najlepsi kosmici z serii "Ben 10: UA": Water Hazard DON.png|Wodny Nahaj New ampirie ampfibain in omniverse.png|Amfibian Eatle 1.png|Orzuk Kategoria:Użytkownicy